What Is and Should Never Be
by sammy-nick
Summary: Logan is falling for a girl at the Palm Woods who is expected to be serious about her career, but can Logan just happen to sweep her off her feet?


**A/N:** So this is **WAAAYYY** over due. and I'm not going to make any excuses because well I don't have any it just got pushed aside. but eventually I got around to it and now here it is the very first chapter of my very first OC contest I hope you all enjoy!

* * *

><p>It all started one day while I was sitting by the pool with my two best friends Bille Dexter and Mazie Jackson. We were discussing our math homework for the day when four guys came running in and jumped straight into the pool soaking the three of us.<br>"What the heck!" Bille shouted.

"Are you guys crazy you ruined my pictures!" I shouted even louder while standing up. Photography is my passion and everyone knows not to mess with my pictures.

"I'm _so _sorry, my friends are kinda crazy." A short brunette said getting out of the water. He had short hair from what I could tell with brown eyes _very cute brown eyes, no, no not happening stop you are mad. _I thought to myself.

"Well it ruined my stuff." I folded my arms across my chest and looked him in the eye.

"Oh I'm sorry we'll just be on our way then." He said.

"Hey Logan, Carlos told me that Kelly wants us to head to the-" a tall blonde started but stopped when he saw me. "Who's this?"

"I'm Sawyer." I said flatly.

"Cool..." He said I could tell he was going to try and make small talk but it just wasn't happening then he was saved when another guy approached.

"Kendall have you seen James?" It was clear that the conversation was over, so I turned back to Mazie and Bille. Well just Mazie really.

"Where's Bille?" I asked Mazie who just pointed across the pool to where Bille and a tall brunette were sitting and I saw Logan and his two friends heading towards them. So I assumed the guy was James. Under no circumstances would I let my best friend become one of the guys who ruined my photo album that I've been working months on and was just about to get published girlfriend or friend even.

"Bille!" I shouted. Pushing my way past the other three guys, Bille was ignoring me. "Bille!" I shouted again once I reached the table.

"WHAT?" She shouted back at me.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"What are you the only one who can flirt?" She shot back.

"Ugh just come on they have to go,"

"Call me!" Bille shouted back at the boy whom I assumed to be James.

"Really, Bille?"

"What?" She was clearly annoyed now.

"God, can you not go twenty minutes with out flirting for once!" I yelled.

"Whatever... i think the shorter brunette was into you!" Bille wiggled her eyebrows.

"Seriously... just go back to writing please" I sighed and went to work on fixing the photo album.

**Logan's Pov**

After four hours of being yelled at by Gustavo while trying to get in some rehearsal we dragged our selfs into the limo that was taking us back to the Palm Woods.

"Dude I'm so tired I think I'm just gonna go back to our room and sleep." Carlos announced already falling asleep.

"I'm gonna call that girl I meet at the pool today." James wiggled his eyebrows at me.

"James I'd be careful her friend might claw your eyes out." I said laughing remembering the look of annoyance she had on her face.

"It's probably just cause she thinks I'm hot" James said tugging on his collar.

"I don't know about that one i think she had her eyes on Logan over here." Kendall pointed at me with his thumb.

"She was kinda cute..." Logan smiled shyly.

"Oooooh Logans gotta crush Logans gotta crush!" Carlos mocked in a sing-song tone.

"Shut up Carlos!" I shoved him.

"Now your blushing!" James laughed "You should get her number!"

"James she practically killed us for dripping a little bit of water on her pictures it's not like she's gonna want anything to do with us!" I exclaimed.

"Whatever. If you won't get it yourself I'll get it for you!" James declared.

"No you won't!" I shot back. And thats how the rest of the ride back went was us arguing over wither I should get her number or not till we finally got back to the Palm Woods.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**So I'm not to happy with this chapter but I am promising you and myself that it will get better in the mean time review and tell me what you think or leave any suggestion wither they are negitive or not I don't care!


End file.
